


WRONG.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, On BOTH SIDES, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, This is an AU fic, but ginny is her own woman and doesn't give a damn, but it's in the form of a gang, draco is a death eater in this, draco's 19 and ginny is 17, ginny's into the bad boy thing, he's tattooed and pierced up and wears leather jackets, sexual favors while driving, she has no interest in harry whatsoever in this so don't expect it, their relationship is kinda forbidden, there's mutual sexual attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: " it's better when it feels wrong. "





	WRONG.

_**' She says come closer and**_ don't _ **lock the doors**_  
 _ **She doesn't care who sees anymore.'**_

_**[ draco malfoy x ginny weasley ]** _

_**[ alternate universe / fanfic ]** _

_**[ created by teia: @groundbreaking (amortenteia on tumblr ]** _

_**[ inspired by 'wrong' by MAX ft Lil Uzi Vert** _


End file.
